Computing devices can perform various functions, such as executing applications stored at the computing device and outputting information for display (e.g., on a screen of the computing device). For instance, computing devices may execute a variety of applications, such as an email client, travel assistant, messaging client, and the like. To assist a user, a computing device may provide alerts for events, such the arrival of new email, an upcoming flight, or an incoming text message. The computing device may provide these alerts through a variety of forms, such as haptic feedback, sound, and visual notifications. However, ever-increasing numbers of applications and information received at the computing device may result in larger numbers of alerts. As the number of alerts increases, the user may exert more effort to evaluate the alerts and either dismiss alerts or act upon them. As the number of alerts and level of effort to address such alerts increases, the usefulness of the alerts may diminish.